


(hey now), we'll be okay.

by 200percent_inlove



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Related, F/M, First Dance, Love, Marriage, Moonlight Melody is highly recommended!!, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: "It's just the two of us, with our unforgettable moonlight melody."Or, Makoto and Ren share more than just an intimate first dance on the night of their wedding. Post-Persona.Featured inThe Royal Accounts ShuMako zine.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, shumako - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	(hey now), we'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten the okay from the mods to post this, so here it is!
> 
> It was an absolute privilege and honour to serve as a contributor for The Royal Accounts zine. Thank you so, SO much to Marie, Mel, and Bil for putting this together and for allowing me to contribute to such a meaningful project while simultaneously share my love for an OTP that is so, so dear to my (and many others') hearts. 
> 
> To all the writers and artists, you did so well and I can only aspire to continue producing good-quality work as you do. :) 
> 
> Lastly, the biggest kudos and shout-out goes to one of my favourite ShuMako artists, Nooch. Thank you for creating such a lovely piece to accompany the fic. You are so incredibly talented, and my goodness, any time I look at it, I'm always so awestruck and left breathless by your amazing artistry. Every single time. You brought the essence of the story to life and for that, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Please check out the artwork [here](https://twitter.com/noochjungart/status/1335261147990134791) and don't forget to give her a lot of love!
> 
> And without further ado - please enjoy three thousand words of fluff (and pure amusement from Ren LOL). 
> 
> Song inspiration:
> 
> [Red Velvet - Moonlight Melody [Instrumental]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5Stl5PooxI)
> 
> ^I highly encourage everybody to put this on as you read. ^^
> 
> [Red Velvet - Remember Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RooElzQqgNo)  
> [Star Blossom - Doyoung x Sejeong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNuyZ_z61KI)

Had somebody once told Makoto Niijima that she would one day marry Ren Amamiya of Shujin Academy, her knee-jerk reaction would’ve been to throw her head back and laugh. The prospect of a forbidden romance between the student council president and the delinquent was much too cliché, too outlandish for her to believe at first. 

But here she is now, eating her words. It’s a beautifully serene evening – not too humid for the end of May, not too chilly for the long-awaited transition from Spring to Summer – with a cloudless sky blanketing them in an ephemeral canvas of magenta and indigo. A luminescent moon is positioned in the air, beaming down upon them as their personal spotlight. Tiny clusters of stars are spotted here and there, sparkling brilliantly as if celebrating the occasion with them.

Still, she finds the playful twinkle dancing in Ren’s normally placid eyes much more captivating than anything else. He's breathtakingly handsome in the tailored suit fitted perfectly for his physique. Charismatic, suave, gentlemanly all at once – and he makes no exception to execute this role, angling his body forward with a single hand raised in the air, asking her for permission. 

Her cheeks redden at his smoldering gaze, forcing her to avert her eyes elsewhere. Ten long years together, and it’s unfathomable how shameless he still is whenever it comes to her. 

Makoto recognizes this look very well – one where he, merciless as he is with his constant teasing, is trying to convey reassurance. _Yes_ , she’ll be okay even if she forgot the preparatory work for this moment; _yes_ , he doesn’t mind her trampling on the pointed tip of his cap-toe oxfords every now and then. 

A saccharinely beautiful smile spreads as he asks her two words. Muted, audible to her ears only.

“May I?”

(“I can polish them again afterward,” he jokes in afterthought, watching her expression contort from surprise to embarrassment. “But being able to dance with you like this – these opportunities are far and few between.”) 

The thing is, Makoto still held some uncertainties about this. It’s her overthinking commissioner’s mind at work: fueled by too many questions, terrifying what-ifs, and unrealistic scenarios of trodden feet, loud yelps, and humiliation. 

But eventually, she sighs and gives way to temptation. 

Perhaps he’s enchanted her with his words and his smile; maybe it’s Mona at work, changing her cognition. Or, it’s the allure of sharing an intimate moment with her husband – a strange change from the ‘boyfriend’ and ‘fiancé’ she’s accustomed to, but an enjoyable change nonetheless – on a picturesque midsummer’s night dream. 

Maybe, it’s a little bit of everything.

So, she daringly moves forward, bowing into a stiff curtsy before tumbling clumsily into his arms. The grip she has on his shoulder is vice-like, unchangeably strong – almost fearful. Anxious crimson meets relaxed obsidian, making him reminisce of a fond memory shared in complete darkness in Sojiro’s house a decade ago, where she clung to his lower limb like her survival depended on it.

Funny how some things never change. Ren stifles an amused chuckle. 

Still, he senses her trepidation as the music begins to play. It’s a waltz-like jazz piece; light and elusive in its own delicate way, but a humorous contrast to her jumpy self. Apprehension racks her trembling body, wavering thick in the back of her throat. 

“Promise me that you won’t let me go?”

Ren gives her a brief nod, and they eventually settle into a cadenced, comfortable rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow, letting them sway peacefully to the romantic dreamy rifts of piano and percussion.

Two steps forward. Makoto squeaks out an apology upon the sensation of leather squishing underneath hers. 

Two steps back. She doesn’t need to apologize; Ren thinks she’s doing fine. 

_Better_ than fine, actually.

“Makoto, you have nothing to fear,” he promises. “Trust me.”

* * *

She _wants_ to say that she’s slowly getting the hang of it. It’s just swaying in time to music – she’s accomplished much more difficult things than this. Hell, she _passed_ the bar exam on the first try. Yet, try as she might, Makoto simply isn’t coordinated enough to sink into languid harmony with his pace. Even with his hand gracing the small of her rigid back, imperceptibly subtle, she continues to slip up – 

Murmuring apology upon apology, Makoto eventually casts her gaze downward at the lacquered marble flooring. 

She’s too focused on exerting control over her limbs that she doesn’t catch Ren’s lighthearted laugh rumbling deep through his chest. Her face conveyed all: palpable regret and ‘ _I should’ve spent a few extra dollars on some ballroom dancing classes beforehand_ ’. 

“S-so,” she stammers, flustered. “Th-this is what newlyweds do, right?”

“Well, I’m no expert but,” he replies, feigning solemnity that catches her off guard, drawing her concerned eyes up. His lips quirk, and instinctively, she grimaces, knowing what his impending remark would be. “I think they tend to look into their partners’ eyes – ” 

Because with Ren, he’ll never let up on an opportunity to tease her.

“But y’know,” he dismisses casually. “That’s just me.” 

Not even on their wedding day.

Exasperation leaves her lips as she whines, “Play nice!”

“Not a chance. Besides,” Ren adds, drawing her near. It’s simple actions like these that are enough to shush whatever protest was waiting to dribble off her tongue. “It’s one of the joys of being married to you.”

Makoto flushes brighter than the light-pink blush dusted upon her cheeks. The natural red pumping through her veins suits her _so_ well. “I’m really hoping that’s not the _only_ motive – “

“Makoto, I knew long ago that you would be the one.” He starts, drawing curiosity out of her. There’s an expectant glint, bordering on impatience, that flashes across her face, and he asks, “Ah, shall I go on?”

What a rhetorical question.

Makoto may have mellowed down some overtime, but that ardent eagerness couldn’t be kept repressed for long once her interest was piqued. 

* * *

Ren’s been asked many times before. Work colleagues, college friends, and several members of the Phantom Thieves all wondered: _How_ did he know that Makoto Niijima would be _‘The One’_?

The answer, frankly, is simple, stemming from an unfashionable period of fitted blazers and plaid-patterned pants. 

It happened underneath a dark sky – similar to the one they’re dancing under right now – except, they were standing at the adolescent ages of sixteen and seventeen on a deserted school rooftop, sharing a private conversation upon the conclusion of Shujin’s school festival.

She was exhausted, having bitten off more than she could chew for one day – but to be dragged onto stage during her most vulnerable moments for a childish interrogation game?

_‘I’ve always loved you!’_

Thank goodness for Ren: Saving her _just_ before being thrown into the fire. 

He remembers, too, how her lips curled into a half-smile, with her hand tucked underneath her chin as she thanked him for his dependability when she needed it the most – but she must’ve been extra tired that day, to carelessly reveal her deepest thoughts to him.

 _‘My sister always says if I get married, my husband should be someone dependable like that.’_

An audacious statement, to say the least.

Makoto tried to treat it offhandedly, waving it away, sealing it in the back of her mind with hopes that Ren wouldn’t push the topic forward. Honestly, who would _ever_ put that much weight on the words of a simple-minded girl who hasn’t seen much of the world yet?

That night, however, evolved into something greater for the taciturn boy.

* * *

“Ever since then, I wanted to fulfill that role for you,” Ren confesses. “Seeing you like that, and even during our tenure as the Phantom Thieves, I wanted to see you cared for _first_ rather than have you take on everything alone.”

The revelation, unbelievable as it sounds, _stuns_ Makoto. Is he – as Ryuji’s catchphrase goes – _for real_? 

She searches his face, again and again, but nothing in Ren’s visage showed signs that he was kidding.

“All because of some backhanded compliment?” 

“And donuts,” he adds, winking at her. “Plus, you can’t take things back when – ” Ren taps two fingers against his temple – 

_(“Ah, **no**! R-Ren, **don’t**!” _

His hand returns to her waist in the nick of time, just before she lost whatever confidence she was starting to build, and they quickly retreat into their trademark move of _one, two-step.)_

“When my brain remembers it all.”

“S-so I see.” Makoto takes a moment to catch her breath. “Nothing ever leaves your sights or ears, do they, Joker?” 

“It’s _you_ I’m talking about,” he points out, igniting yet another rosy glow. “Of course, I’ll pay attention.” 

“It’s just surprising,” Makoto laments. “Wouldn’t you have wanted to date other people?” Presumed delinquency aside, Ren also had his fair share of admirers then, much prettier, much more intelligent than she could _ever_ be. It never surprised her, especially with his kindness and how he selflessly extended his helping hand to others in their times of turmoil. “You didn’t need to tie yourself down when you were still so young.” 

“Not necessary.” Ren’s smile is wry, leaving Makoto’s heart aflutter. Can he detect it amongst the backdrop? “I already found the one I love.”

* * *

Ren isn’t a man of many words. Often, it takes a great deal to catch him tongue-tied. He’s just _that_ type of person to practice self-control and take on pressure with a levelled head.

But upon catching a glimpse of the rose-flushed skin underneath the lace veil, everything had come undone so quickly.

How did he manage to find someone so wonderful to willfully marry him? He couldn’t help it; his eyes alighted with tears that he swallowed back. Weakness buckled in his knees as he took her in: The modest dress, the glimmering jewels, the braided headband, adding to her exquisitely regal appearance, and her hand, soon to be adorned with his late grandmothers’ ring. 

_I’m so fortunate._

He watched her tread each step carefully with eyes evoking a teenage-like innocence, similar to the ones he bore witness to when he told her he loved her for the first time so many years ago.

It amused him how, despite being older, she still shared the same mannerisms as her seventeen-year-old self. There’s her nervous gait, her drifting eyes. All the more endearing, he thought, as his heart relished fondly at the sight.

And at last, when she _fi_ _nally_ reached the end of the carpet to stand before him, Ren couldn’t help himself. “You’re so beautiful today,” he blurted out.

Smiling shyly, she questioned, “Just today?” 

“Tomorrow also,” Ren reassured. He lifted the veil hiding her face, coated in the slightest hints of make-up. Her lips widened into a dazzling smile; he vowed to _always_ keep that face firmly intact.

“And every single day after that.” 

(Ren, surprisingly, _didn’t_ break down into tears. The Maid of Honour and Best Man, however, did, imploding into snot-filled messes.) 

* * *

“Although,” Makoto admits with great reluctance as Ren prepares her for an elegant twirl across the floor. Surprisingly, she doesn’t thrash; instead, she glides smoothly, confidently back into his arms. His nose crinkles delightfully.

“Much improved, Queen.”

She doesn’t bother telling him how much she prayed that she’ll return to his touch without any hiccups. Breathlessly, she says, “I’m glad.”

“But what were you saying before?”

“Ah.” The curve on her face falters slightly. “Well.” A prolonged pause lingers between them for a moment before she confesses, “I’m just a little frightened of what’s to come for our future.”

“Oh, okay,” Ren chimes in with a light chuckle. The fact that he still found humour during a heartfelt moment – his nonchalance is unfathomably irritating sometimes. “You want to revoke this marriage now?” 

“No joking!” Makoto scolds. “This is serious!”

He mutters an apology before falling silent, prompting her to continue. 

“It’s just that,” she continues, misty-eyed. “I know I didn’t make the best girlfriend when we were dating. I'm sorry if I didn’t fulfill your expectations. It’s just - ” Her words tumble out of her mouth. “Making mistakes felt normal when we were young. But, to be married to you now...this fear of slipping up multiples ten-fold. I don’t ever want to fall short for you.”

Ren’s thoughtfully contemplating her concerns, but with drawn-out quietness also comes worrying hesitation. Makoto timidly wonders if she had revealed too much.

But just like that, Ren’s grin returns, relieving her of the strangling tension. “And you think I’m all that confident too?” He pulls her into a warming embrace. “I still can’t tell my left from my right sometimes.”

“Come now,” Makoto chides, faking a punch to his chest. How surprising – his heart is thudding just as loudly. “My fearsome husband, directionally challenged? Please.” 

“What can I say? My bravado is complete nonsense.”

Their laughter resounds in the quiet night air, dissipating quickly as liquid obsidian hardens into a mesmerizing onyx. “You’re not wrong,” he agrees. “There may be times where we encounter rough patches or argue. But you remember my vows, right?”

She does. Makoto doesn’t think she’ll forget them for a good long while. Still, she thinks as he leans forward to kiss her forehead, she _wouldn’t_ decline the opportunity to hear him repeat it. 

“I promised to be your study partner for life. So, whatever troubles we encounter, we’ll work through them as a team. And whatever your heart desires – “ He says this with such certainty and conviction. Makoto can only hope to reciprocate this, no matter how long it takes. “I’ll fulfill them to the best of my ability. Don’t ever forget. Your happiness is mine now.” 

* * *

Makoto doesn’t quite know how Ren does it. 

She’s not one for fantasy, but there must be magic to his words because somehow, the task at hand – no longer _feels_ like a task. 

It fascinates her that he wielded such power underneath his unassuming façade, but that makes her gratified: To have found someone molded perfectly for her, capable of making her lose her inhibitions, melting away her icy, guarded wall. 

She’s actually _enjoying_ herself now, giving in to his dramatic dip in an eruption of delirious giggles. Her self-consciousness over her clunky motions soon fades away into nothingness – or maybe it's more accurate to say, she just didn’t care so much about it anymore.

After all, she had a supportive partner, willingly taking the lead to guide them into the unknown. Knowing this and everything else – 

Yes. They’ll be _more_ than okay.

The ballad soon begins its slow-paced ascent towards its poignant finale, and he, in the spur of the moment, scoops her into his arms. As it continued to rise to its climactic crescendo, he spins them together, around and around in dizzying circles, leaving Makoto – not frightened, nor startled.

Rather, exhilarated. _Blissful_. 

She catches a few voices (An affectionate ‘ _aww_ ’; a scolding of ‘ _Not so loud, idiot!_ ’) and sees the appreciative grin of her sister watching from afar, but eventually, their faces and comments, the blinding flashes and the staccato-like _click-click-click_ – everything fades into an obscure, messy blur. 

All she saw was him. 

_Focused_ on nothing, but him. 

Found it ludicrous that she could ever feel so much for one single person, but she does, and there’s nobody else that she could love more than _him_.

Ren’s searching deep in red, and in turn, she with the dark abyss, sharing a sense of mutual understanding and awareness, like two characters in the ending scene of a classic romance film. 

Except, in cinema, where there are endings and credits, Makoto doesn’t _want_ this to end. 

Her hand clenches upon the lapel of his jacket, and she mumbles a secretive wish off her lips, hoping that this would last for an eternity.

* * *

Eventually, Ren’s strength gives way to the natural pull of gravity, and he returns Makoto to the ground when the serenading harmonies dispels into a buzzing hum. Thunderous applause surrounds them; their comrades wallop hysterically, all dignity lost and forgotten.

All the while, their hands remain entwined, gazes locked onto nobody else but each other. 

Ren squeezes first, his comforting warmth surging through her palm like wildfire. She returns the gesture, but he didn’t seem satisfied. At least, not with the way he’s frowning. “What’s wrong, Ren?”

“You _did_ have fun, right?”

It’s _her_ turn to shoot him an incredulous stare. “Yes, of _course_ , I did – “

“Great. Because I uh – “ Running a hand through his hair, he mutters, “I won’t have much in my savings to host another celebration as lavish as this one.“ 

Without thinking, she interrupts, “Well, goodness, I should hope not!” – 

(Ren’s eyebrow quips upward speculatively. “Come again?”)

 _And_ almost immediately, she regrets it. Makoto sees the scrunch in his nose, the pursuing of the lips. Her pulse quickens; she touched a nerve she shouldn’t have. 

She knows there’s no way she can retract out of _that_ without proper clarification. Awkwardly defenseless, Makoto backpedals, “I-I mean, I would only want you to be married once.” 

And, even quieter while cowering away from scrutinizing eyes: “T-to me only, you see.”

Gosh, has she **_no shame_**? Suddenly, drowning herself in desserts didn’t sound like such a terrible idea.

“Oh?” She can _hear_ the victorious smirk in his sly voice, dripping with conceit. “Wow. How very bold of you, _Queen_.”

 _Change the subject. **Change the subject!** _“I um, I want cake!” She squeaks, making her way towards the table. “D-do you want – ?” 

“Let’s do this again.”

His words - simple as they are - halts her steps, forcing her to whirl around, wide-eyed. “W-What did you say?”

“I said,” Ren repeats, approaching her with a smile. “Let’s do this again. Forty years from now, let’s renew our vows. I can’t promise the Ritz-Carlton, but I’m sure I’ll have enough for Hawaii. Or _Okinawa_?” He shrugs, brushing stray hairs away from her bedazzled eyes. “Whichever you prefer. What do you say?”

For a moment, Makoto finds herself wordless as she racks her brain for something to say. In the end, though, she only settles on one question.

“Y-you’re thinking that far ahead in time already?”

To which he replies simply, “I don’t make lifelong promises with just anyone.” And with that, he sweeps in to kiss her sweetly, urgently, like they were the only two people left in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ^This is the only time where I will ever write something less than 5k for ShuMako. LOL. Hope you enjoyed and as always, take care and I'll see you next time :)! Comments and constructive feedback are much welcomed (especially since I have 6 finals to work through next week:3 <3)
> 
> P.S.: If you'd like to pick up a digital or physical copy, we'll be having a leftover sale fairly soon. Please click the link [here](https://royalaccounts.bigcartel.com/)!


End file.
